


Fade Away

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cancer, F/M, Friendship, Illness, Sad, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: The call at 2 a.m. signaled trouble that awakened Dean Winchester from a restless, dreamless and yet haunted sleep. Pressing the small Nokia to his ear, he was wide awake when he heard the familiar male voice on the other end of the call.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan & Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester, Chloe Sullivan/Sam Winchester





	Fade Away

The call at 2 a.m. signaled trouble that awakened Dean Winchester from a restless, dreamless and yet haunted sleep. Pressing the small Nokia to his ear, he was wide awake when he heard the familiar male voice on the other end of the call.

Sitting up quickly, he flipped on the dust-covered lamp between the two single hotel beds.

He heard his brother mumble something and he heaved one of the sagging pillows at his head.

Startled from a likewise dreamless sleep, Sam rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. "What is it?"

His face pale, Dean murmured into the phone, "We'll be on the first flight out."

Sam's heart sank, his own face paling. There was only one person on the planet who could get his brother on a plane.

Wordlessly he rose to his feet, and began packing their things with the quick efficiency which his father had taught him as a young child. Looking at his older brother, his eyes filled with fear, he managed to ask, "How bad?"

Dean met his eyes for only a moment--just long enough for Sam to see the tears shining there.

"The cancer..." The words died on his lips, his stomach tightening.

"There isn't much time. We gotta head," Dean said gruffly, already moving toward the door.

Sam blinked back the tears stinging his own eyes and followed.

* * *

They arrived at the Kent's house exactly ten hours and twenty-two minutes after Dean got the call.

It was raining, a cold rain that reminded them both of just how fleeting life was. Not looking at his brother, Sam knocked on the door, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

A moment later, a weary looking Martha Kent appeared. "We were hoping you'd get here soon," she said, her gray eyes holding a depth of sadness that spoke of many losses.

It was a pain that both Winchester brothers understood and felt, as well.

Stepping aside, she let them into the large but eerily quiet farmhouse.

"She's upstairs in Clark's old room."

No sooner had Martha uttered the words than did Lois appear at the foot of the steps, her eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot.

She met Dean's gaze first, her lower lip trembling. It was when she met Sam's eyes that her own flooded once more, a torrent she made no attempt to fight off. She motioned toward the stairs with one hand, unable to speak.

Swallowing hard, Sam moved first, ascending the steps slowly, his heart thudding dully in his chest. He felt more than heard his brother following him toward the room at the end of the hall.

"I don't know if I can do this, Dean," he whispered, pausing in the hallway.

His brother didn't respond with words, simply gave a quick jerk of the head, his face expressionless though the look in his eyes signaled his own dread.

Swallowing hard, Sam rapped softly on the partially open door and stepped inside.

Clark sat at her bedside, gently holding her hand as she lie still and pale in the large bed.

As if sensing their presence, the pretty blonde turned her head toward them, green eyes more faded and tired than they'd been since the brothers had last been in town.

"Sam, Dean. Come in," she whispered, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Clark kissed her hand softly and slowly rose to his feet, moving to speak with them.

"It's good you..." His voice was strained. "The doctor said there's not much time left."

Sam shut his eyes momentarily.

"She's been asking for you," Clark said to them both, his own eyes red-rimmed.

Nodding, Sam patted his shoulder awkwardly and stepped farther into the room.

"Hey, Sammy," Chloe whispered, looking up at him.

"Hey, Chlo," he whispered back, carefully occupying the seat which Clark had vacated. He reached out and took her hand in his, pressing a soft kiss to the palm.

She managed another faint smile, one filled with all the warmth and love she felt for him. "Missed you."

Sam's eyes prickled with tears at the soft admission. "Me too." He swallowed hard and looked up at his brother's stoic, pale face as he remained lingering in the doorway.

"Make him come in," she pleaded softly.

"Dean." His voice was quiet.

The older man drew in a breath, then hesitantly moved closer to the bed.

She held her hand out for him and Dean felt his heart clench as he sat down on the edge of the bed, threading his fingers through hers.

"Sammy?" she whispered. "Give us a minute?"

Nodding imperceptibly, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips an rose to his feet. He met Dean's cloudy hazel eyes. "I'll be in the hall."

Nodding, he watched Sam step out of the room and close the door behind him. "You look beautiful."

"Always the ladies man," she teased softly, green eyes sparkling the way they did just for him.

"Glad I haven't lost my touch." He swallowed hard.

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "It's gonna be okay," she murmured, always seeing past his tough-guy facade.

"No, it's not. How can it be?" His voice was choked.

Chloe gazed at him. "This isn't the end, Dean. It's just...a new beginning.

"Without us. Without...me." Unshed tears shone in his eyes.

She gently tugged on his hand and he moved closer so he was lying beside her, facing her. One hand reached up to touch her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered. "And that's...something that never has an ending. "

A tear sliding down his cheek, he pressed a gentle kiss to her soft lips. "I love you, too."

A faint smile on her face, she leaned her forehead against his. "I know. I've always known."

"Sam--"

"I know." She cut him off with another light kiss. I love him too."

Dean shut his eyes, his heart heavy with sadness. "You never said anything."

"You know why," she whispered.

He did. They both did.

Swallowing, he pressed kisses to each of her eyelids. "Are you...does it hurt?"

Chloe drew in a breath. "No. I'm just...very tired."

"Is there anything that you--"

"Have Sammy come back in?"

"Of course." Unable to leave her side even for the briefest of moments, he softly called his brother's name.

Sam stepped inside, this time the hesitant one.

Chloe lifted her free hand and held it out toward him.

Taking small strides, he crossed the room and sat in the chair on the other side of her bed once more.

"Closer," she whispered tiredly. "Lie down with me, Sam."

Sam shut his eyes for a moment, then slowly stretched out on the bed behind her. He hesitantly draped one arm around her waist and with her free hand, she threaded her fingers through his.

She drew in a breath and let it out slowly, feeling his lips press against the back of her head while Dean's pressed against her forehead. Relaxing between them, she closed her eyes.

Dean met his brother's gaze over the woman he knew they'd both loved as more than a sister, but less than a lover. When it came to the frail blonde between them, there had always been more than friendship for both of them.

She was their north star. Their home.

They lay there silently, holding her in their arms. And when she faded away with the sunset, they held her in their hearts.


End file.
